1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that is used by being connected to an external video (moving image) apparatus reproducing a content and displays the content when the external video apparatus reproduces the content and a method for controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, as a display device, a liquid crystal projector that is connected to a computer supplying an analog video signal and projects and displays an image on a screen, the image obtained by sampling, for each of the pixels of a liquid crystal shutter, the analog video signal input from the computer, has been known (see WO 98/20476). The liquid crystal projector makes display settings (sampling parameter settings) such as resolution setting based on the input analog video signal and projects and displays the image based on the display settings.
Incidentally, in recent years, a display device that connects, in place of a computer, a portable terminal (such as a smartphone, a PDA, and a portable recorder) storing a video content to a projector and displays the content by using the projector has been known. That is, the portable terminal inputs a video signal of the content into the projector, and the projector projects and displays the input video signal on the screen. The existing configuration in which the display settings are automatically made may be applied to the projector that is used by being connected to the portable terminal as described above.
However, when the portable terminal is connected to the projector, the projector generally cannot obtain the video signal before reproduction of the content. Therefore, the content is being reproduced while the display settings are being made based on the input video signal, and, when display is started based on the display settings, a certain length of content has already been reproduced. As a result, the head of the content is cut and not displayed (so-called missing of a content head occurs).